


Tell The Story Of Tonight

by Linmiltononasepticbox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern Era, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linmiltononasepticbox/pseuds/Linmiltononasepticbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just one-shots of the Hamilton crew. Send in ideas if you'd like me to write one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lams AU #1: Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> AU: There's a storm raging outside on their day off of school and only Laurens, Alexander and Lafayette occupy the Washington's house that Friday. Laf's asleep and Laurens has to find a way to calm Alex down before his panic attack gets out of hand.

Thunder rumbled as rain poured outside, the droplets thrashing against the windowpanes. Flashes of light illuminated the otherwise dim skies and the large Washington household. Only one room stayed fully lit, the rest of the house was pitch-black as Alexander, John and Lafayette occupied the massive building. George and Martha was busy at their occupations and Hercules was at his part-time job at the Adams & Adams burgers down the street.

Lafayette was passed out in his room, the lights off in the Frenchman's space. Periodically, the room would be illuminated by the lighting and you could see the posters of his favorite French pop artists plastered on the light purple walls, his clothes scattered here and there, and his medium-build figure sprawled out under his comforter on his queen-size bed. Quiet snores left the teen as he dozed through the roaring storm, his headphones plugged into his ears and blaring Kendji Girac's "Andalouse".

Across the hall, however, was a different scene.

You didn't need the lightning to brighten Alexander's room. The anxiety-ridden teen was too scared to have his artificial lights off anyway, the lights highlighting his bare walls, his disorganized desk, his littered floor and the trashcan that overflowed with drafts that Alex wasn't satisfied with.

Alex shook on the bed, every crash from the thunder seeming to resound through his body. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as to avoid having to see the lightning flare.

He could barely focus on the fact that his boyfriend was there, rubbing his back as he held his hand, rubbing little circles into the distressed teen's palm with his thumb. It was all so distant to Alex.

"Baby, focus on my voice, okay? It's going to be okay. You're okay." A tinge of worry traced the teen's voice. He tried to fight it back as not to stress Alex out, but it always came out no matter how much he tried.

Slight whimpers escaped the little author. He could barely breathe, but he couldn't tell Laurens that. He couldn't tell his lover.... really anything. The memories of the hurricane were crashing down on him, and the fact he was causing his boyfriend to worry wasn't exactly helping matters.

"Love, focus on breathing for me, okay? Don't worry about anything else. It's safe in here. You're not going to be hurt."

Laurens pulled the brown-haired teen into his lap and pulled his ponytail down, starting to run his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. Alex's hair was knotted almost to the point where a brush couldn't even go through, but the freckled boy managed.

It seemed to work a little, but the memories still continued. Visions of the hurricane flashed across Alex's mind with every roar of thunder. Laurens reached for his phone, connecting it to his Bluetooth speaker and playing some calming music as he continued to pull his hands through the now-smooth strands of hair.

Slowly, Alex's muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. Laurens placed his lips to the top of Alex's head, his boyfriend smiling and leaning back with a yawn.

"Love you, Laurens."

The larger teen smiled. "Love you too. Now, try and rest, okay?"

Alex nodded, curling up into Laurens without any argument. Soft snores drifted from him as Laurens smiled. He looked out the window, watching the drops slide down the panes and sighed. He closed his eyes and hummed a tune quietly to himself.

_~I could lift you up_  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be 

_You could be my luck_  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound 

_We're safe and sound_

_I could fill your cup_  
You know my river won't evaporate  
This world we still appreciate 

_You could be my luck_  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound~ 

The next thing he knew, Laurens was snoozing away, his head resting atop his boyfriend's crest and his arms was wrapped around Alex's waist.


	2. Lams #2: City-Time Thoughts And Courageous Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens is reflecting on his crush when he sees Alex out his window, deciding to go and ask him out.

Laurens stood at the window of his bedroom, lost in thought again. His thoughts had wandered off to land on his crush again.

“Alexander….” The smaller male flashed across Laurens’s mind as a smile danced on his face. Alex’s features were sharper in his mind: his shoulder-length chestnut locks, his soft chocolate eyes that would always tranquilize when they rested on Laurens, the way he felt when Alexander was curled up against him...He was like an angel in Laurens’s eyes. 

An angel that had nightmares constantly and never stopped writing, but an angel nonetheless.

Laurens leaned his head on the slightly dusty windowpanes and reflected on his clamorous surroundings. Although he was home alone; his sister and parents were out of town; that doesn’t mean New York had to quiet down. He didn’t mind the bustling city, though. It helped keep his creativity and imagination alive and thriving.

He glanced up to see the dark, threatening clouds start to seize the once-blue sky. His brows furrowed. “Be safe, Alex….” 

His gaze slanted back down to see a slim figure sitting in the park on the other side of the road. Squinting his eyes, he slowly picked out the familiar features of a frightened Alexander Hamilton.

Laurens gulped. He leaned back as his reflection came into view; a tan, freckled-faced teen with a suppressing crush on another guy that’s way out of his league. His focus zoomed back in onto the petrified figure in the park. He realized something at that moment.

He had to try. He may not be prepared for the outcome- hell, the outcome may crush him. But it’ll be worth it.

Laurens grabbed his tan jacket and his fuzzy blue turtle blanket, dashing outside towards the park. He ran the soft fabric through his forefinger and thumb as he ran, not taking a break as he tried to process what exactly he was about to do. The air started to gain the faint scent of rain, just encouraging Laurens to race faster.

Rounding the corner into the park, Laurens noticed the scrawny, huddled figure that he came to know and love. Tears pricked his eyes as his closed the gap between the two, sitting beside the smaller boy.

“Alex? Hey….” He breathed quietly, Alex looking over at him fearfully. Shock faded to peace as the author gazed into Laurens’s eyes, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“H-hey….” Laurens lied the blanket over his shoulders with a soft laugh. “Y’know, Alex, I didn’t plan it to go down like this….”

Alex looked up at Laurens, his puzzled eyes scanning his features as he gulped quietly. “F-for what to go d-down like this?”

The freckled boy regarded Alexander’s expression before sighing. 

“Well….Alex, I wanted to ask….” This is it. Don’t throw away your shot, Laurens. “I wanted to know if you’d….like to be my boyfriend?”

Laurens gazed into Alexander’s cocoa eyes, hopeful as Alex gulped and blushed. “O-okay…..yeah, s-sure!”

Laurens smiled and kissed his temple with an ecstatic squeak. “Thank God, I was so afraid you’d turn me away….”

Alex’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why would I turn y-you away?”

“I don’t know…..you’re an angel in my dark world….I don’t deserve you, and yet…”

The smaller boy placed his finger on Laurens’s mouth. “Hush, okay, babe? You deserve the world and everything on it.” He retorted with a smile before replacing his finger with a quick peck of his lips.

A slight blush covered Laurens’s freckles as he giggled quietly. “Ho-okay, Mr. Confidence. Want to come over before the skies unleash their terrors?”

Alex whimpered and nodded. “T-that would be amazing, thank you….” Laurens grinned slightly and helped him up, leading him towards his house. “How does some tea and animal crackers sound?”

Alex squeaked happily, seeming to brighten up as Laurens laughed. “Then tea and crackers it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this and have an AU idea, then leave it in my inbox or go send it to me on my Tumblr { @septic-eye-on-a-tiny-box} and I'll see you guys later!


	3. LafxHerc AU #1: Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Lafayette performs in Arlington High's talent show, but Jefferson picks fun at him, causing Hercules to defend him and knock Jeff off of his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the bottom ^-^

Lights illuminated the vast stage. Hundreds of waiting eyes rested on the vacant space as a pair of chestnut eyes peeked around the lilac curtains that concealed the backstage. A quiet gulp arose from the anxious French teen, his eyes scanning the audience as he watched Madison exit stage left. 

He knew he was next. He had been telling himself all day that he was ready, and he believed that. But now he faced the deserted floor as second thoughts flooded his mind.

_Oui, oui, here we go….. Hundreds of people….. Come on, vous obtenez ensemble, Lafayette! You’ve performed before! Don’t be so nervous!_

As the announcer strutted onstage to announce who was next, Lafayette stepped back and inhaled deeply. 

“Students of Arlington High, give another round of applause for James Madison’s recital of The Bill Of Rights!” There was a quiet sound of clapping as the principal cleared his throat. “Next up is...uh….” He squinted at the meager index card he held. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette? I think that’s how you say it?” He pronounced it with an American accent, causing Lafayette to cringe. “Anyway, he’ll be performing a cover of _Cosmo_ by _Soprano!_ Lets all give him a welcoming hand!”

A soft cheer drifted from the crowd as Lafayette stepped out. He was embellished in a pair of dark grey-scale skinny jeans that hugged his legs, a white t-shirt to go with it. He wore a simple leather jacket to go with the outfit, a simple necklace hanging around his neck. A pair of black Vans hugged his feet, a strip of brown running up the side. He decided to not wear a hat, his hair pulled back into a relaxed ponytail.

Clearing his throat, he scanned the awaiting eyes that gazed up at him expectantly. He noticed his friends perched on the edge of their front-row seats. Hamilton shot him a smirk, Laurens smiled with a small dip of his head and Hercules flashed his signature grin and threw up two large thumbs.

As he looked at them, he could feel the anxiety slowly seep from his pores. He felt more secure. His gaze lifted up to meet the lights as they shut off before his head dropped in wait for the music to kick in.

That was when his demeanor changed. Once the music kicked in, it was as if he was back in his room with only Laurens, Alex and Herc in the room. He didn’t care that anyone was there. He didn’t care that no one else could understand his native language. He lost himself in the music, coming to life as the lights started to turn on with the beat.

_“Où sont les filles, les femmes au tempérament de guerrière_  
_Oui qui savent comment faire la fête, qu'elles soient mère ou célibataires_  
_Où sont les hommes, les gangstes,_  
_Les pauvres ou les millionnaires_  
_Les bobos, les mecs en survet'_  
_Les intellos, les mecs en fumette,_  
_Où sont les quartiers, les blocs_ ,  
_Les HLM mis de côtés,_  
_Les résidences les quartiers huppés,_  
_Les 205, les AUDI TT_  
_Où sont les blacks, les blancs, les jaunes,les verts, les rouges et les gris_  
_Loin des amalgames politiques_  
_Bienvenue en Cosmopolitanie!_

_OUI!”_  
  
At the one- second break between the first verse (where he had been rapping furiously to the crowd and hopping around like he was on flaming coals), he leapt up and barked it deeply, gaining a cheer from Herc. This not only boosted his confidence, but fueled him to continue into the chorus.  
  
_“Montre moi comme tu es,_  
_Ce soirée est un jour de paix,_  
_Aaaaaaah_  
_Montre toi comme tu es,_  
_Ce soir pas de tenue exigée,_  
_Paaaaaah lalalalalalalala!!!” ___  
  
At the end of the chorus he grinned, punching forward and kneeling forward into the second verse.  
  
_“Ce soir c'est rap, c'est punk,_  
_R'n'B ou bien electro,_  
_Variété reggae, rock'n'roll_  
_Coupé décale zouk et dance soul,_  
_Ce soir c'est pop, C'est foot_  
_C'est Messi et Ronaldo,_  
_Lebron James et automoto,_  
_c'est sanguko Hélène et naroto_  
_Ce soir c'est Kalash posey,_  
_Ce soir c'est mariage métissée,_  
_Les chauves, les crêtes, les cheveux frisés,_  
_Les blondes, les brunes, les cheveux lissés_ ,  
_Ce soir c'est love and peace_  
_Unis grâce à la musique_  
_Loin des amalgames politiques_  
_Ce soir plus personnes ne nous divisent!_ ”  
  
A grin was plastered onto the Frenchman’s face as he clutched the mic to his lips, the lights brightening his copper eyes. He dove into the chorus without hesitation. Suddenly the bridge descended upon him as the lights and beat dropped, one staying on him.  
  
_“Héhé fais moi rêver,_  
_héhé les bras levés,_  
_Héhé unis on vas très haut,_  
_Héhé fais moi rêver,_  
_Héhé tous mélangés_ ,  
_Héhé unis on est trop beaux…”_  
  
The lights rose with the rhythm, the crescendo peaking into the end chorus as Lafayette belted the last couple of lines. He poured his heart into every word that left his mouth. 

But, the lights had to go down. The music had to end at some point. The crowd roared as Lafayette bowed, Hercules whooping from where he was now jumping up-and-down. Laurens was whistling and Alex was cheering.  
  
_They adored you, mon ami! I told you you could do it, Lafayette! Pourquoi vous étiez si peur?_  
  
Lafayette strutted towards stage right, the announcer replacing him as he laughed to himself. The lights illuminated the whole theater a few minutes later, Laf looking around expectantly.  
  
_Where’s mes amis? They should be here by now…._  
  
The curly-haired teen looked up to see Jefferson bee-lining straight for him, followed by a furious Madison.  
  
_Oh merde, quelqu'un sauve-moi de ce cauchemar ....._  
  
“What the hell was that, immigrant? No one could even understand what you said!”

“Well, I got more applause than you did.” Lafayette retorted, gulping quietly. He didn’t want to show it, but he was mortified of Jefferson. 

“You may have won on the stage, but no audience can save you here, you French surrender-frog.” Jefferson sneered.

Lafayette inhaled sharply. Calling a French a frog was an insult all in itself, but saying they _surrendered?_ “I’m not a frog, you fils de pute. J'en ai plus rien à foutre sur vous et votre merde. Tu me gonfles, alors va te faire enculer!” He screeched. 

The taller of the two snorted. “Insulting me in Spanish isn’t going to help, outcast.” Madison snickered behind Jefferson.

The Frenchman was on the verge of tears as Alex, Laurens and Hercules veered around the corner of the curtains, Alex cheering. “Laf, you won! You won the show! You gonna co….” The trio noticed the argument-in-progress as Hercules growled.

“Jefferson, back off of Laf.”

Jefferson crossed his arms. “Or what? You gonna punch me?” 

“Don’ give me ideas, now. Go ahead an’ run off now, while you still can.” The muscular teen lumbered over to Lafayette’s side, glaring at Jefferson.

Jefferson smirked. “You all are outcasts. Freaks. You don’t belong here.” He glanced at the four, seeing Alex on the verge of a breakdown as the words hurt him the most. His eyes went back forward to connect with a solid fist, the blow sending him to the floor with a crack as blood flew from his nose. Madison cried out as Hercules stomped forward.

“You better flee while you can still move your legs, _Jefferson._ ” His voice dripped with hatred as his glare pierced through Jefferson’s soul. Now terrified, Jefferson bolted out, Madison trailing after him. 

Hercules turned and pulled Lafayette into a bear hug, his embrace engulfing the small Frenchman. Lafayette squeaked quietly.

“I’m sorry they’re bullying you, love….” Hercules mumbled into Lafayette’s hair softly. He rubbed the smaller boy’s back slowly, calming him down as Laf sighed. “It’s okay….it’ll be okay, Herc…..”

He looked up and softly smiled as Hercules grinned. “Yep! Because you’re a champ!”” He ruffled Laf’s ponytail slightly. Laf glanced around him to see Laurens finally calming Alex down and looking at the duo with a grin.

“We’re all champs, mon ami. We all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi vous étiez si peur? = Why were you so afraid?  
> Mes amis = my friends  
> vous obtenez ensemble = get yourself together  
> Oh merde, quelqu'un sauve-moi de ce cauchemar .... = Oh shit, someone save me from this nightmare....  
> fils de pute = son of a bitch  
> J'en ai plus rien à foutre sur vous et votre merde = I couldn’t give a flying fuck about you and your shit.  
> tu me gonfles = You’re pissing me off  
> va te faire enculer = Go fuck yourself!
> 
> Song translation:  
> Where are the girls, the women with a warrior temperament  
> Yes who know how to party, no matter if they're mothers or singles  
> Where are the men, the gangsters,  
> The poor or the millionaires  
> The bobos, the guys in tracksuit,  
> The nerds, the guys smoking joints,  
> Where are the districts, the blocks,  
> The social housing put aside,  
> The residences the posh districts,  
> The 205*, the AUDI TT*  
> Where are the Blacks, the Whites, the Yellows, the Greens, the Reds and the Greys  
> Far from political amalgamation  
> Welcome in Cosmopolitany
> 
> Yes!  
> Show me how you are  
> This night is a peace day  
> Aaaaaaah  
> Show yourself as you are  
> Tonight no smart dress code  
> Paaaaaah lalalalalalalala
> 
> Tonight it's rap, it's punk,  
> R'n'B or electro  
> Variety reggae, rock'n'roll  
> "Coupé décalé"zouk and dance soul  
> Tonight it's pop, it's soccer  
> It's Messi and Ronaldo,  
> Lebron James & automoto**  
> It's Sangoku, Hélène et Naruto,  
> Ce soir c'est Kalash relax  
> Tonight it's mixed marriage  
> the bolds, Mohawks, curly hair  
> The blonds, brunettes, straight hair  
> Tonight it's love and peace  
> United thanks to the music  
> far from political amalgamation  
> Tonight nobody divides us
> 
> Yes!  
> Show me how you are  
> This night is a peace day  
> Aaaaaaah  
> Show yourself as you are  
> Tonight no smart dress code  
> Paaaaaah lalalalalalalala
> 
> Heyhey make me dream,  
> heyhey hands up,  
> heyhey united we're going very high  
> heyhey make me dream,  
> heyhey all mixed,  
> heyhey united we're too beautiful


	4. Runaway - Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Alex is with a different foster family but still knows everyone else, the Washingtons’ are working on trying to get him out. He manages to get out one night to go see John. Characters feat. AFAB Nonbinary Alex, Trans John.
> 
> TW: Drinking, homophobia
> 
> Time: Modern
> 
> Word Count: 2140 (oh my good fucking god almighty love me peasants)

Alexander was stretched out on their foster parents’ couch, staring at the ceiling. Their ribs hurt from the Ace bandages they secretly wore, but what hurt worse was the beating they had taken earlier that day. They tried their best to ignore the pain by shoving their earbuds as far into their ears as they would go. The bluetooth device was blaring a playlist John had created for them. They were trying to block out the arguing that was continuing in the kitchen one room over. 

Of course, their headphones weren’t sound canceling, permitting every word to reach their ears.

“...She’s fucked up in the head! Maybe the hurricane and losing her mother confused her?”

“Love, calm down, you're dru-”

“So what if I’m drunk?! Doesn’t change the fact that that  _ freak _ in there needs conversion therapy!”

“Bab-”

_ Smack! _

The kitchen suddenly fell silent for a few minutes. Alexander didn't know whether to stay there or to flee. Everything in them was telling them to flee, but to  _ where?  _ Alex could go to Herc’s house, but he didn’t get off of work for another hour. Laf had to stay after school for some meeting, so that left….

Alex gulped.  _ How would John react? His parents? What if they say no? Tell me to get out? I don’t want to burden them- _

“ALEXANDRIA!” A loud roar erupted from the kitchen. That was their cue as they tore through the living room, grabbing their coat from the hooks by the front door and tearing through the doorway, racing down the drive and swerving onto the sidewalk. They yanked out their phone as they slowed to a jog, pulling up John’s messages.

**_6:38 Hamil-Done:_ ** _ Hey, John. Can I come over? Please? _

**_6:40 Turtle Boi:_ ** _ Yeah, what’s up? You never say please. _

**_6:41 Hamil-Done_ ** _ : I’ll explain everything once I get there. _

They slid their phone back into their pocket, jogging the few blocks to John’s house. They took a few shortcuts through some alleys to make sure they had lost their parents. The glow of John’s back porch light slowly came into view.

Alex was overjoyed when John answered the back door, confusion evident on the freckled boy’s face as he gazed at the worn-out male in front of him. “Alex? What’s wrong? Why are you at our back door-”

Alex cut him off. “Please, just let me in? Hide me?” They slid past him and practically collapsed on the living room floor, almost passing out from exhaustion and dehydration. Their eyes started to drift shut when they felt two arms hook under theirs and lift him onto the couch. They were too exhausted to make out exactly what the person was saying, but they could pick out words here and there. 

_ Water. Pillow. Bath.  _

Hands peeled their sweaty shirt off. They knew they should’ve stopped them as they listened to a break in the words, but they didn’t fight. They were too weak. 

The words continued.

_ Blanket. Parents…. _

_ PARENTS. _

“NO!” They strangled out, trying to get off of the couch in an attempt to escape again. They thought they were safe here. They thought they could  _ trust  _ John. 

Firm hands pushed them back down as a cup of water was held to their lips. They slowly sipped it against their will, knowing their body needed it. Their body was  _ screaming  _ for it.

Alex’s head found it’s way onto some pillows before they suddenly heard low voices around them, their eyes slowly opening to fuzzily see John and his mother hovering over them. He could vaguely remember John’s father leaving months before, so they didn’t have to worry about him. 

John looked down with a sad smile. “Hey, Alex…..how are you feeling?”

Alex sniffled quietly, fighting back tears.  _ Should I tell them? Do I….  _ They wanted to speak, but only a whisper came out. “Promise n-not to call my parents?”

“After the bruises we saw on your chest and arms, the only reason we’re calling them is after we call the police.” John growled. His eyes darkened with anger before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. “Right, prioritize… How are you?”

“I…..hurt? Anxious?”  _ Stressed? Tired? Scared that I’m going to lose you?  _ Alex’s mind was a hurricane of thoughts, threatening to tear them apart.

John smiled softly. “You can tell me anything, you know that…..right?”

A soft whimper escaped Alex.  “I…..”

“It’s okay….. Here.” He handed Alex a small cup of tea, hoping he would take it before turning to his mom. “Can you go get the bath ready? Please?” With a nod, she left the room as John turned back to Alex. “Okay… now it’s just you and me. You can talk to me. I won’t hate you or judge you for anything you say to me, Alexander.”

_ Damnit, he knew that got to me.  _ “O-okay….I’m….f-fuck….” They sipped the tea slowly, the warm liquid sliding down the back of their throat and relaxing them. “I’m nonbinary, John...I….”

A smile spread across John’s face. Not a teasing one or a sympathizing one. No, this one was full of…...understanding? “Dude, that’s totally cool because guess what?”

“Hmm?” Alex sipped the tea shakily.

“Your local turtle boy is actually trans. I hide it pretty well, don’t I?” 

Alex giggled as they looked up at John. They didn’t know if the sudden courage came from their lack of sleep or from the fact that they just told their crush their deepest secret, but they just got drunk-brave as they opened his mouth. “I love you, John Laurens.”

As soon as the words left their mouth, their face went sheet-white with fear. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Alex tried to make another break for it, John holding them down.

Of course, there wasn’t much of a fight there.

“Alex! Please, just calm down so I can talk!” John held Alex’s shoulders down as he huffed, both of them panting. “Just, hear me out, okay?” Alex nodded quietly. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you’ve captivated me. You’ve entranced me like a kid is entranced by a lightning bug, or bubbles. Your laugh is calming, your ambition is admirable, your looks, fuck Alexander, you’re in every single one of my fleeting thoughts- I want to be the one who calms you down when you have panic attacks. I wish to be the one who holds you close and cuddles you, who gives you cheesy-ass cards and different flowers that show meaning and candy at random times. I want to be the one that buys you plushies to cuddle when I’m not there for you to hold close. I….-” John’s voice cracked as he stuttered. “I love you too, Alexander. I love you so goddamn much and I don’t want to fuckin’ lose you…..”

Alex just sat there, dazed.  _ Were they hearing this right?   _ “I….you...y-you mean to tell m-me….we could’ve been dating….”

John’s curls bobbed as he buzzed with excitement. “I...We’ll discuss this later, okay?” He placed a quick kiss on Alex’s head. “But first, we’re going to get you a bath and then into the bed. Do you mind wearing some of my pajamas? I noticed you didn’t bring anything with you…”

A dark tint covered Alex’s already-tan features. “You sure? I d-don’t want to be a burden….” They hated how weak and childish they sounded but  _ goddamn  _ did they feel weary.

“Baby, it’s okay. Just let me care for you?” John rubbed Alex’s shoulder softly. 

With a nod, Alex could feel their body being lifted and carried through the hall, a heartbeat pressed against theirs. The soft fabric of John’s shirt scratched against Alex’s chest. Heat flowed between their bodies as Alex curled into his embrace, a soft sigh escaping them. They saw doors pass by in a blur as they strolled down the hall, entering the brightly-lit bathroom. Alex squeezed their eyes shut in pain. 

Low voices caught Alex’s ears as the door shut behind them. They felt themself lowered onto the side of the bathtub as they opened their eyes slowly, a pair of tawny eyes meeting theirs. “Hey, babe. I’m gonna give you a bath now, okay?”

Alex nodded in response. They were too exhausted to argue anymore. They felt John start to peel off their clothes one by one, leaving nothing but their Ace bandages. They  _ knew  _ they were going to get scolded for that later, but it was all they had.

“Can I take these off?” John motioned to the bandages.

Another weary nod.

As Alex was lowered into the water, they could pick up the strong scent of lavender waft around them.  _ John did his research. Either that or his mom prepared it really well.  _ A soft coo left them.

John pulled out Alex’s messy bun before slowly pouring water from a cup over their head with a smile. “My little hurricane….I love you so much.” He lathered shampoo into their hair gently, massaging Alex’s scalp in the process. “I hope you stay in the morning. I can’t bear to lose you…. I love you too much for you to leave.”

Alex stared at the bath spout as they listened to John speak.  They didn’t respond. They just sat and listened to John’s voice as it calmed them down.

Water poured down their head as it rinsed the suds out of their hair. “You are the best thing that’s happened to me, Alexander. You effect me in ways no one else does.” A sponge started running circles on their back. “Your laugh is tranquilizing, your looks are handsome, your yawn is adorable as hell- you are determined and admirable to everyone around you and I love you for who you are.” 

The water rinsed the soap off of their back as John helped them stand up, rinsing and drying them off. He called his mother back in, asking her for his backup binder before helping them into his old underwear and a pair of turtle-covered pajama bottoms. When his mother came back, he helped them with showing them how to safely bind before taking the binder off and helping him with a shirt. Stuffing everything in the gym bag he had, he turned to Alex. “Come here.”

“Wha-”

John picked Alex up bridal style before walking towards his room. Alex squeaked shrilly before latching onto the taller male, squeezing their eyes shut as they continued to squeak down the hall. Their squeaks were met with chuckles as they both reached John’s room, John lowering the small Caribbean onto the bed. Alex pushed him off with a pout. 

“J-jerk.”

John rolled his eyes, calling to his mother for something before plopping down on the bed beside of Alex. He pulled the blanket over the two, pulling Alex close to him. “You know you love me though~”

A blush rose back on Alex’s face before John’s mother came in with snacks. “Oh my lord, you two.”

Alex giggled into John’s side as John responded. “Heeey, leave us alone, I’ve been suppressing this for a year now, okay? Leave me be and pass the snacks, please.”

The giggling died down when John’s mother crossed the room to Alex and handed the snacks to John, examining the smaller of the two’s bruises and noticing a cut on the side of their face. “Alex…..what did they do to you?”

A sniffle escaped Alex. “I….i…” Kisses littered the top of their head as they fought back tears. “They h-hit me and h-hated me once they f-found out I was n-nonbinary...and i-i loved John…”

The rage that spread across her face was unexplainable. “They  _ what _ ?! You two are fuckin’ adorable together and you deserve to be who you feel like you are and they can’t change that- Oh my god, John, can you take a quick picture of these bruises so we have evidence to show the police? We’re turning them in tomorrow morning. You don’t deserve this, Alexander….definitely not you….”

Tears were streaming down all of their faces as Alex reached up and hugged her tightly. A whispered “Thank you…” could be heard through the quiet sobs before they let go and curled up to John, who looked up at his mother with a nod.

“Alex, I’m going to take a picture of the bruising now, okay?” 

A quiet whimper.

John pulled out his phone. and snapped a few photos, texting them to his mother. He lied back down onto the soft pillows behind him with a quiet sigh. Plushies caved in on him as Alex scooted onto him, curling into his chest with a sniffle. A small whisper could be heard from the ball.

“I-i love you, John….and thank you….”

“I love you so fuckin’ much, my little lion….and I’ll give the world and more for you.”


	5. Apple Cider and Autumn Leaves - Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and John stroll down a leaf-covered path in New York on an autumn afternoon with some apple cider. 
> 
> A/N: So, this is kinda based off of an IRL relationship (can you guess who?) that I decided to write about, it’s my own prompt and everything, even the language is based on what the couple uses. The couple fits Lams though, so this is them.
> 
> Type: Fluffy-fluff
> 
> TW: None
> 
> Word Count: 713

A chilly breeze drifted through the crisp autumn air. A soft crunching resounded from below the branches as Alex strolled along the gravel path. They gazed up at the brightly-colored trees that surrounded them. Crisp leaves ambled down from the towering timbers with ease, swaying from side to side before landing lightly on the ground. Their amber eyes followed a stray leaf as it slowly floated towards them, landing beside them. 

“Autumn leaves go whirling past…..”

“....Whispering winter’s coming fast.” A familiar voice chipped up behind them. Alex smiled softly as they turned around to come face-to-face with their boyfriend. “I come bearing gifts of warmth!” The male grinned as he held up two cups of drink. “Your favorite fall drink, apple cider!” 

A small puff of hot air escaped Alex’s lips as they chuckled. “Thanks, John.” They took the outstretched styrofoam cup and brought it to their lips, inhaling the tart scent of the spiced liquid before sipping it. The heat of the cider brought some warmth back into their chilled cheeks. “Glad you could make it, babe. I didn’t think you’d make it, honestly.” They chortled slightly.

John smirked. “Of course I’d make it, love! Why wouldn’t I come and see my little hurricane?” 

Quiet laughter shook the duo as Alex shrugged. John was the only one that could call Alex that nickname without really upsetting them. “Maybe you’d be busy or something, I don’t know. All I know is you’re here now.” A smile stretched across their face. 

“I guess, but just know I’m always gonna be here for you, Alex.” He kissed Alex’s cheek before reaching into his bag for his phone and earbuds. “Now here, put one of these into your ear.”

Alex took one of the green earbuds in their hand quizzically. “Uh…..okay?” They slowly slid it into their ear. Suddenly “Holocene” by Bon Iver started to drift from the earpiece, the song relaxing the stressed college student.

A soft grin spread across John ‘s features as he slid the other earbud into his own ear, sipping his drink. It had cooled down a little, but it still did the job. He slowly worked his arm over Alex’s shoulders, pulling his datemate closer to him.

“I love you, Alexander.”

The smaller of the pair looked up with a blush, shaken out of a trance. “Huh?” 

John chuckled. “I said I adored you, my little lion.”

Alex squeaked softly. Their breath hitched in their throat as the words ran laps in their mind. It caught them off-guard this time; even though John told him this all the time, every time still feels like the first. “I-i love you so much, John….” 

They both laughed quietly as the sound echoed throughout the clear sky. Alex looked down with a light blush, sipping their cider and scanning the leaves when a bump on the side caught their eye. “Wait….John, is that….” They pointed at it so John could follow their gaze.

John walked over slowly, kneeling by the bump. That’s when he squealed in delight. “It’s a TURTLE!! ALEX, YOU SPOTTED A TURTLE OH MY GOD!!!” He picked it up and carried it over to Alex, who was grinning.

“Holy shit, John! He can accompany River!” River was the box turtle the duo had found months before while on spring break. “Do you still have the carrier you got the cups in?”

With a nod, John whipped out the cardboard and gently placed the turtle into the carrier with a couple of leaves and some grass. “He’s so colorful…..” The male stroked the turtle’s shell softly. The pieces of bone were bright shades of ruby, tangerine, peach and saffron with hints of beige.

“What’ll we name him?” Alex piped up, looking at John dubiously.

“Well, we found him during fall, and with these colors….Autumn?” John’s gaze met Alex’s with a smile.

“Perfect.” Alex smirked back, sticking the headphone in John’s ear. They leaned against John with a sigh and sipped their cider. A glance up at their boyfriend told them that he was ready to leave. So leave they did, strolling down the leaf-coated path covered by the branches that towered above them, autumn music playing through their earbuds, their laughter ringing throughout the crisp autumn air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, let me know either on here or Tumblr ( @septic-eye-on-a-tiny-box) and I'll try and continue writing more soon!


End file.
